


Ghosts from the Past

by Tears_of_an_Angel



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Everyone lives, F/M, but also established relationship, kinda slow burn?, so??, you'll just have to read and find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tears_of_an_Angel/pseuds/Tears_of_an_Angel
Summary: Jyn gets a mission that forces her to face her past with the partisans. Only this time she has the crew of Rogue One with her.





	

With Mon Mothma and General Draven standing in front of her, Jyn had the distinct feeling of deja vu. The situation felt eerily similar to her first encounter with the Rebel Alliance after being broken out of the prison camp on Wobani. Only this time Cassian wasn’t there and his absence was almost tangible.

 

After Scarif, she and Cassian had rarely been separated, except for his intelligence missions she wasn’t allowed to know about and her occasional jaunt with the Pathfinders. Being called to a meeting with two prominent members of the High Command, specifically while Cassian was busy debriefing another intelligence officer, rang of too many implications she didn’t want to think about.

 

Fortunately, she was saved from her thoughts by the arrival of a third high ranking Alliance member. “Jyn Erso,” Princess Leia began, with an air of certainty, “we have a mission that may suit you.” 

 

Across the room, Draven gestured and a hologram came to life in front of Jyn’s face, showing a grainy image of a human male. “This is Tyson Kassic. You may remember him from your time with the Partisans.” Jyn squinted at the haggard looking man and found herself drawn to his eyes. They seemed to shine much too bright for the battle weary soldier he seemed to be. 

 

Suddenly the scowl on his face melted into a cocky grin and Jyn turned to face the general, “He was one of Saw’s prodigies - destined to be one of his favorite lieutenants if he didn’t die first.” 

 

Draven nodded. “He’s on Onderon now, with what’s left of Guerra’s forces. We have reason to believe that he’s proclaimed himself as the faction’s new leader.” 

 

Jyn believed that. Tyson had been a few years older than her, arrogant and bold in ways that made people listen to him. And of course the faction had regrouped on Onderon. Saw had always kept strong ties to his home planet. It would’ve been the one place any refugees from the stronghold on Jedha would have gone to. Yet one thing was still unclear, “What does this have to do with me?” 

 

Mon Mothma seemed to have anticipated this. “We recently sent four operatives to establish contact with Kassic. They are currently assumed KIA.” Jyn winced, cursing Saw and Tyson for being brash. “We are hoping that you, Jyn Erso, may be able to reach the partisans where they could not.” 

 

“You’re betting that they won't kill me because they’ll remember my ties to Saw?” Jyn summarized, not bothering to soften her words. 

 

Princess Leia stepped forward, seeing an opportunity to intervene. “We’re hoping that will certainly influence how they approach the situation, but more than that, we need to form an alliance with Kassic. He’s garnering more forces by the day - forces we need to be able to defeat the Empire.” 

 

Jyn took a moment to consider what they were really asking her to do. She had already served as a tool to reach Saw Guerra’s faction once, now she was being asked to do it again. “I’ve officially enlisted,” she pointed to the emblem on her jacket, “I'm a sergeant. You can just order me to go to Onderon.” 

 

“Will we have to?” Mon Mothma asked, a small smile gracing her face. 

 

Jyn hated that she almost smiled back. “That depends. Do I get to pick my team?” 

 

______

 

Cassian stared up at the battered U-wing, recently christened Rogue II. Jyn was banging around inside, attempting to organize their supplies. He hadn’t yet been privy to the details of the mission, just that Jyn was to make contact with a group of rebels that had once been a part of Saw’s faction. What came next was anyone's guess. 

 

Cassian didn’t particularly like the idea of forcing Jyn to confront ghosts from her past with the partisans again. But she had seemed eager enough to get off of Yavin IV for awhile. He wondered if a part of her missed that old life or if she just felt duty bound to the Alliance. Truthfully, Cassian didn't fully understand Jyn’s loyalties – if they were to the Rebellion or to The Cause, or to something (or someone) else entirely. Her motives were as questionable as they'd ever been, despite the fact that they now shared a bunk at night. 

 

In truth Cassian still halfway expected to turn around and find Jyn gone. She had made it perfectly clear that she had always left her past in the dust. But there were moments, when her smile seems contagious, and she seems more than content in the company of Rogue One than he’d imagined was even possible. Sometimes, when Cassian is even more honest with himself, the feeling of her in his arms when he wakes up each morning is enough to convince himself that he’s still dreaming. Or that he had actually died on Scarif because the real world had never been so kind to him. 

 

But no, Jyn was real and standing in front of him, wearing that ridiculous grin on her face. “Ready to go?”

 

He smiled as she reached for his hand. “Who are we waiting on?”

 

“Baze and Chirrut - Bodhi is onboard already.” She laced their fingers together. “You ever been to Onderon?”

 

“No, can’t say I have. What’s there?”

 

“Not much: the capital city is where we’ll be closest too, aside from that it’s mostly jungle.” She rolled her lip between her teeth and added, “Saw always liked to use the jungle for cover. It made it practically impossible for storm troopers to follow us after a guerilla attack.” 

 

“Sounds useful.”

 

She nodded, “If Tyson’s smart, he’s doing that too. Saw’s old hideout was buried in the wilderness but he’d know how to find it. Saw was paranoid when it came to Onderon - when it fell to the Empire he was furious.” 

 

Cassian shook his head just as Baze and Chirrut entered the hangar, “I’d hate to see how a man like Guerra took out his anger.” 

 

The smile Jyn flashed him as she bounded up the boarding ramp was absolutely devious. “He did raise me, you know?” 

 

______

 

Jyn spent most of the hyperspace journey cleaning blasters with Baze and listening to Chirrut tell stories that she wasn't so sure she should believe. Bodhi was in the pilot’s seat with K2-S0 acting as his copilot and Cassian was scrolling through a datapad with Kassic’s intelligence file on it. It made Jyn nervous to know that Cassian was reading an account of faction activity that could have easily mirrored her own life there. It felt like he had opened a door she clearly remembered locking. But still, every time Cassian would look up and meet her eyes or laugh at Chirrut’s antics, she felt a little more at home. Almost like she didn't have to be afraid of getting too close or saying too much. 

 

It was the first time in Jyn’s life that she didn't feel the urge to run. 

 

It was strange, how much of that had to do with Cassian. After Scarif, it had taken her all of three days once they were released from the medbay to find herself at his cabin in the middle of the night, unable to shoo the nightmares away. He had taken one look at her once the door had slid open and ushered her into his room - into his bed - and she’d gotten what could’ve possibly been the best night’s sleep she’d ever had. His arms around her made her feel safer than she’d ever been. 

 

Another three weeks and he had kissed her in the dark of his cabin, late one night after he had chased away yet another nightmare. His lips had been soft and gentle and almost unsure, as if he didn’t really know if she wanted him or not. She had responded, looking back, a bit too enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. 

 

They had kept it quiet at first, but judging by the looks Bodhi had given them it wasn’t much of a secret. It didn’t officially come out until K2 had run a “statistical analysis” informing everyone that Cassian received 67% better sleep when he was accompanied in bed by Jyn. 

 

Jyn snorted at the memory, causing Cassian to glance up. “What’s so funny?” 

 

“Just thinking,” she replied, getting to her feet. “How long till we get to Onderon?” 

 

Cassian rubbed his jaw. “It shouldn’t be more than a couple hours. You should try to get some sleep before we land.”

 

She moved to stand by where he was sitting, leaning down to press a kiss to his ear. “Not unless you’re coming with me.” 

 

Jyn tended to forget how nice it was to make someone genuinely happy. But when Cassian smiled at her as she helped him to his feet, she was acutely aware of the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter fic so please be patient with me :) I didn't have a whole lot of time to proofread this too so...oops 
> 
> But this was extremely nerve racking to write because it involves a lot of original plot and it's a much more complicated storyline than I normally write. I'm going to really use this fic as an opportunity to improve so if anyone has any constructive criticism or tips you'd like to share PLEASE DO!!! It makes writing so much more fun when I know y'all like it!!! 
> 
> P.S. Come find me @hope-is-made-of-stardust on tumblr and we can chat about rebelcaptain!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
